Legend Of Buma
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: I am Buma and this is a story of my life from my birth and every little thing that molded me into well me! From my birth to death you're gonna get it all! So here is Legend Of Buma!


CHAPTER:1 Growing up

 **I don't own lok atla or anything else in this story except the words su ki rio Buma suun suki and azula and lee other than that I own squat and please r and r PWEEZE**

"Raaaaaaaaaah!" Su ki screamed as she gave one last push and her daughter entered the world "Waaaaaaaaah waaaaaaaaah!" The tiny baby cried in Kataras arms as she handed her to her father who began crying in joy. Su ki let out a small chuckle as Sokka sat on the bed next to her, she held their first born son Suun and Sokka held the little girl they had named Buma. He rocked her back and forth, when they heard a knock on the door. Aang's head peered around the corner as he held all three of his own children." Is it ok it come in?" Aang asked passing one of the three two month olds to Katara. "Sure sweetie." Katara said as she kissed his cheek then seeing Toph out of the corner of her eye and said. "Hello Toph, Zuko." "So what do these kids look like?" Toph asked bouncing one of her and Zuko's twin five month old girls on her hip. "Perfect..." Su ki said trailing off. Sokka now held his son with his sister over his shoulder holding her daughter who looked at the little person in his arms. She reached out to touch him but being just two months older than him she hit him instead of touching him, since she hadn't developed fine motor skills. His eyes began to water on the verge of crying she leaned in and gave him a slobbery kiss instantly comforting him. Aang squealed at this act and proposed. "Kya and..." "Suun" Sokka said. "Suun meet Kya, Kya meet Suun your future husband." Aang said only to be corrected by Su ki. "Only if they love one another." The night passed and soon the twins were placed in a southern water tribe style crib Sokka handed a small rattle which resembled a pounahawk to his son, but soon after their parents fell asleep Suun tossed the rattle and Buma picked it up and shook it then snuggled with it an fell fast asleep.

Two and a half years later the children were rather intergenic. The seven of them would terrorize their parents but lately Azula and Suki, Toph and Zuko's children were becoming... Distant from everyone no one could explain except for their parents who kept to themselves. "What's going on with Zuko and Toph?" Sokka whispered to his brother-in-law who shot him a worried look. "I know your there, Twinkle toes and Meathead. So quit hiding." Toph stated as they hung their heads in defeat and came out knowing that she heard their quite conversation. "The reason sparky and I are splitting is because he needs to return to the fire nation to fulfill his duties as firelord. And I won't be forced back into that kind of life!" She barked at the men making them wince at her rather loud voice. Months past as Zuko prepared to travel to the fire nation to assume his role as fire lord but he soon felt torn when his advisers told him that his daughter Suki being an earth bender could not be a fire nation princess but his other daughter Azula could. "We're sorry sire but she is an earthbender and well.." His adviser began but was cut off by Zuko." Where are you sending to and when?" "Omashu sire." His adviser said. "In two days." "Alright I will help her pack but where in Omashu?" Asked Zuko and then his adviser said. "The palace to live with the king." "Very well..." Zuko returned as he headed down the hall to his daughters room as a tear rolled down his face. Days past and once it was time for to leave her father hugged her tightly and then she boarded the boat and it cast off tears streamed down her face as she watched her father and sister disappear from view she wondered when an if she would ever see her family and friend's again. She spent the next two weeks crying and in sorrow, once she made her way to the palace where she met an old and odd looking king. She bowed and introduced herself to him. "Greetings your highness, my name is Suki." "My name is king Bumi and how would you like to be princess to my kingdom Suki?" Bumi asked her a smile wiped across his face and then hers. "It would be an honor." She said keeping voice a straightening her back.

Just a few months later the new united republic was formed Buma was ecstatic she felt like she was home. Soon her mother became frustrated that Buma was interested in weapons and the southern water tribe culture and combat. Buma soon became almost afraid of her mother especially when she saw her mother and father fighting. "I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU KIKI!" Sokka yelled at his wife who instantly returned the blow. "OH YEAH THEN WHY HAVE YOU SMELLED LIKE LILACS WHEN YOU COME HOME IN THE EVENING!" "BECAUSE ALL OF THE OTHER COUNCIL MEMBERS WEAR PERFUME!" Sokka snapped back at her she then slapped his face. His faced turned to see his trembling daughter. "Baby ssshh it's ok come here." Her mother tried to comfort her daughter who was on the verge of tears. She ran and ran until she saw her uncle Aang outside of the council building. She buried her face in his robes and cried he embraced the three year old. Then asked her what was wrong for he knew it was rare sight when she cried and when she would she would have a very good reason. "Mommy and daddy are f-f-fighting!" She sobbed into his shoulder as he picked her up. He stroked her hair as he carried her back to house only to be greeted by Sokka and Su ki fighting once again. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IF YOU WOULD HAVE OWNED UP TO CHEATING ON ME!" Su ki bellowed then Sokka retuned a below the belt remark. "OH YEA, EVER SINCE YOU STARTED ACUSING ME OF 'CHEETING' SHE AS BEEN TERRIFIDED OF YOU!" "ALL RIGHT BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Aang yelled causing a gust of wind to blow in both of their faces. Buma clenched tightly to his cloche. "Buma sweetie come here." Sokka said taking her from Aang and stroking her soft dark hair simalar to his she then clenched to him tightly. "Are you scared of momma sweet heart?" Su ki asked her trying to hold back tears all Buma did was nod.

A year later at Zuko's palace they all were adjusting to Su ki and Zuko being a 'couple' and living in the fire nation and well Buma took it the hardest because although her parents were spilt they still lived in republic city so she could still see her father but then they moved to the fire nation after Zuko proposed to her mother.

_(line break)_in republic city

"Hey councilmen meathead." Toph said trying to annoy the councilmen. "Hey there chief." Sokka said unfazed by her remark. "So you me tonight. Your place or mine meathead?" With that his heart began racing. "I'll take that as a yes and my place." She said with a smirk his blush growing furisously. About a month later they had a simple wedding Zuko and Su ki were invited but Su ki declined which Sokka expected but there was a small handmade RSVP that read' I acsept your invite I will be cumming with the firelord to this eveant yours truely, Your litle "buma"reange' Tears filled his eyes knowing his daughter answered his and Toph's RSVP to their wedding. Finally it was time for the wedding Katara was busy getting Toph ready along with Kya her only daughter. "Sooooo Toph are you ready to marry my uncle?" Kya asked. "Pffffft course the only question is he ready to marry me!" Toph said but both Kya and Katara knew that she was lying, they looked at her and she 'looked' back at them with worry in her eyes. "Okay Sugar princess why don't you go see if your uncle meathead is ready to marry me!" Toph said as Kya darted down the hall. "Come on hurry up." Kya whispered with another young girl. "Ok, ok." She shot back, Katara walked to the door to see who was there and saw a fimlar face. "Buma?!" She asked not believing her own eyes." Oh err h-hi auntie Katara." Buma said uncertainty in her voice. "Snoozies is that you?" Toph said from somewhere inside the room and upon hearing her voice Buma's eyes lit up and she darted to Toph embracing her into a hug." I missed you so sooooo much." Buma said tears in her eyes as Toph bent a pillar under Buma and picked her up and hugged her back. "Well here I thought you were a toughie" "I still am I just missed you. All of you." Buma said. "Well let's get you ready since your here." Katara said pulling out one of Kya's good dresses and putting it on her as well as some make-up. Aang then came into the room and said. "We're all ready if you girls are...Waaaaait where are the girls this can't be the girls I left in here an hour ago!" Aang exclaimed. "Very funny Twinkle toes now let's go before I get cold feet in more ways than one." Toph said as they all made their way down and the wedding commenced.

Soon after Zuko was crowned Firelord and as was everyone else, Buma went totally stir-crazy. Her and her 'sisters' were getting some spa time by order of princess Azula. "Uuuuuugh I'm sick and tired of being treated like some exotic bird I need to be free like an exotic bird." Buma groaned." If you love something enough, you let it go to prove your love for it. So let Republic city go." Suki said giving her sisters a classic Suki style smirk." NO WAY! And mom must not love me to much, I mean she hardly ever lets me do ANYTHING!" Buma retorted. "Yeah she must hate your guts or-" Azula silenced Suki by placing her hand over her twins mouth not believing that they of all people were twins, and said." Don't listen to anything that boulder-brain has to say Buma. Mom loves you a lot." "Then she sure has a funny way of showing it!" Buma said as she stormed off leaving the two sisters behind. "I really hate you. Ya know that Suki." Azula said glaring at her sister. "Yeah, yeah you flatter me with your remarks." Suki deadpanned electing a growl from her sister. Buma though went to her room grabbing handfuls of yuan's and some clothing and then made her way out of the palace and off of the grounds and in to the city purchasing a train ticket to the port of Shu but the boat didn't cast off for a week and time was something Buma didn't have. For the longer she waited the slimmer her chances were of seeing her father and the greater her chances were of getting found. Thankfully she didn't get found one day later she was on a boat to republic city. "WHERE IS SHE!" Su ki yelled rather panicked. Zuko arranged a couch to take them to Shu and look for Buma.

_(line break)_in republic city

"Ok passengers start gathering you things we're almost there!" The captain annoced over the radio and Buma started picking up the weapons her father gave her as a birthday present the year prior. _Well here goes nothin. Just put it all on the line what do you really have to lose a father daughter relationship? Oh who are you kidding Buma. No, no, no you are already here just go!_ Buma thought as she wandered republic city. Picking up a newspaper and reading it as well as her map of celebrity homes. _Hmmm_ _ **'AVATAR HAS TWO MORE KIDS AND THE EARTHBENDING WONDER TOPH BEIFONG HAS HER FIRST'**_ _Woah First stop dad's apartment then Biefong residence finally air temple island._ The headline caught her off guard but she was determined. "Unum Sir does err Councilman Sokka still live here?!.." She asked slightly worried what she would get in return. "He moved to the Biefong residence a two years ago." The young door man said. "Oh thanks sorry to waste your time mister." She said rather disappointed that her father didn't live there. _Oh well there goes just talking to him one on one... WOAH when did the estate get this big._ Buma thought wandering up the drive and hesitantly knocking on the door. "OH for, Spirts I'm not going to give you a stupid comment for your paper so go!" Toph yelled from inside Buma gathered enough guts to knock once more. "Auntie Toph?... It's me. Buma... Ya know Snoozies!" She said trying to sound anything other than nervous. "BUMER it's been to long!" A young boy yelled as he opened the door. "Boom boom? Is it really you?!" She asked not believing her own eyes. "Bumi don't just ope-Buma sweetie what are you doing here?!" Her aunt Katara asked her. "Uuuuum I was kinda hoping my dad was here but I err guess I should probably go..." Buma said rather sheepishly only to have Bumi whistle and another young boy come running out of the house pushing past his mother and grabbing her ankles and Bumi grabbed her under arms, she then began flailing around. "HEY! GUUUUYS!" Buma growled only to get a unison response from both brothers. "Hold still or we'll drop you. Gaaaaaaaaaaah! KY!" "Set her down or prepare to get soaked!" Kya yelled bending a large amount of water above their heads. "OK we're going!" Both boys yelled running out into the back yard. "I don't know if you will remember me bu-."Kya began. "Of course I remember you Ky. I. Love. You. You totally saved me back there!" Buma yelled and embraced Kya. "I MISSED YOU SO KY!" "Gaaah I missed you too Buma. Um could you kinda loosen your grip just a little can't breathe..?" Kya gasped. The two girls soon made their way back to the backyard only to have Buma abducted once again only this time by her father. "BUMARANGE! You came back!" Sokka yelled hugging his oldest daughter tightly. Tears formed in Buma's eyes as she hugged her father back. "DADDY!" She was over whelmed with emotion as the tears poured out of her eyes. "Ahem. Where's my hug?" Aang asked looking rather hurt. "UNCLE AANG!" Buma shouted jumping from her father's arms and into her uncles.


End file.
